Dragonniers
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Quelqu'un entre dans le QG de l'ordre, que veut-elle ? Qui est-elle ? Attention c'est une fiction yaoi ! Dragonniers (je tiens à préciser que j'avais déjà écrit cette histoire mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle était remplie de fautes de plus je la réécrit car elle ne me plaît plus)


PDV Draco:

S'infiltrer dans ce quartier général n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, mais alors là pas du tout mais avais je le choix ? Pas vraiment non plus, Opale commençait à sentir mon stress et elle leva la tête vers moi tout en me disant une phrase rassurante. Je la remerciais et lui lançais un sort d'invisibilité avant de prendre ma sacoche, lui envoyer un dernier regard et sourire.

Je mettais ma capuche sur mes cheveux blonds platines puis je sautais à une fenêtre ouverte avant de pénétrer silencieusement dans la pièce, prudemment j'allumais la lumière grâce à ma baguette et grâce aux informations de Sirius je savais que j'étais dans la bonne pièce, une bibliothèque où ce maudit Dumbledore venait stocker toutes ses informations, il ne me restait qu'à chercher.

Je m'approchais d'une dizaine de livres quand je sentis l'œuf dans ma sacoche bouger un peu, c'était impossible. Son dragonnier ne pouvait pas être là ! Pas dans la bâtisse que protégeait le directeur de Poudlard, et aussi Potter.

Il fallait que je me dépêche ! Sinon je risquais de me faire prendre et je doutais que Dumbledore me propose un thé.

Je fouillais dans divers livres sans rien de trouver de plus de ce qu'il disait, l'œuf bougeait de nouveau, son dragonnier se rapprochait du lieu où nous nous trouvions.

N'ayant plus d'autre choix que de me dépêcher je fis ce que m'avait demandé Sirius, je déplaçais sans ménagement tous les livres ainsi que l'étagère qui les contenait par terre sans me soucier de leur sort puis je tâtonnais le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus, Potter et le directeur de l'école de magie, je me tournais à demi vers eux, ils me regardaient étonnés et stupéfiés avant qu'ils ne sortent tous trois leurs baguettes. Potter me demanda de me retourner complètement et retirer ma capuche, j'étais si prêt du but qu'il était hors de question pour moi d'abandonner.

J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur que j'avais trouvé et immédiatement le mur s'ouvrit, afin de laisser un espace assez grand pour un coffre lui aussi assez grand. Sans faire attention aux trois autres personnes présentes je l'ouvris et en sortis une épée, magnifique lame ornée d'un rubis au poignée. Elle était en argent, et brillait sous la lumière propagée dans la pièce par la lampe, une lampe de moldue.

Potter prit de nouveau la parole :

« Qui êtes vous ? _,le directeur d'école fit un pas en avant, je ressentis encore le même dégoût pour lui_

-Malfoy, c'est bien vous ? ,_je relevais la tête fier et retirais la capuche de mon visage pour qu'on puisse voir que c'était moi_

-Oui c'est bien moi, Dumby.

-Mais … que faites vous ici ?

-…, _je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais l'important était que je m'enfuis, le plus vite possible !_

_-_Répondez !

-Quelqu'un m'a demandé de récupérer cette épée et c'est ce que j'ai fais., _je commençais à jouer avec l'épée pour l'énerver un peu, c'était hilarant de voir ces joues ridées devenir rouges de colère et ces doigts tout aussi fripés se resserrer autour de cette baguette, je riais aux éclats en voyant cela quand mon parrain Severus prit la parole _

-Draco, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu es allié avec Voldemort ?,_mon rire cessa immédiatement et je le regardais méchamment _

-Jamais de la vie, et tu veux dire Tom n'est ce pas ? Sache que Tom Jédusor est un ami, un très bon ami à moi et je lui fais confiance.

-Non … c'est impossible, pas toi, pas mon filleul._, voyant sa grande détresse je lui fis mon clin d'œil spécial « je te parlerais plus tard »_

-Malfoy, rend moi cette épée ! Elle est à mon parrain Sirius !

-Jamais Potter. Maintenant si vous …, _avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase Dumby me stupéfia, vraiment super ! Potter s'approcha de moi et me menaça de sa baguette, j'essayais de lever l'épée pour le couper mais rien n'y faisait je ne pouvais plus bouger, je lançais un regard noir au directeur d'école. _Relâchez moi ! _J'essaie de me débattre en vain_

-On fait moins le malin maintenant Malfoy. _Toujours en train de se moquer de moi ce pauvre Potter, mon regard noir se tourne vers lui_

-Gros abruti sans cervelle ! _Soudain je sens l'œuf bouger de plus en plus, il devient brûlant contre ma cuisse, je ferme un œil de douleur_

-Que ce qu'il y a ? _le regard de Potter change, il devient rêveur, sa main se dirige vers ma sacoche, il l'ouvre et en sort l'œuf qu'il contemple_

-Non-non … pas toi., _une lumière bleue jaillit lorsque Potter avait l'œuf en main, aveuglant tout le monde et me permettant de bouger de nouveau afin de protéger mes yeux gris de cette lumière. Je fus le premier, après Potter à les rouvrir, celui ci tenait dans les bras un petit dragon de couleur noire aux yeux émeraudes, comme son propriétaire quoi. Je restais surpris un moment avant que le brun à lunette ne se mette à bafouiller._

-Que-que ce qui s'est passé ?, _je lui attrapais le bras en lui chuchotant que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Je jetais rapidement un stupéfix sur le directeur puis je dis à mon parrain _

-Promis je t'enverrais un lettre, promis je ne suis pas un mangemort et … prends bien soin de toi, je reviendrais te chercher., _sans chercher plus loin il hocha la tête et me sourit puis il dit _

-Prend bien soin de Potter tout de même. »

Je criais le nom d'Opale à la fenêtre et bien vite elle s'approcha de moi, je retirais son sort d'invisibilité. Je pris le bras de Potter et le fis grimper sur le dos de ma dragonne. Je lui confiais l'épée que j'avais volé et lui dis

« Opale va te conduire en sécurité, garde bien ton dragon et protège cette épée, s'il te plaît Potter fais le et pose les questions plus tard.

-D'a-accord. »

Étrange de le voir bredouiller mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, pour une fois que ce crétin ne criait pas comme un imbécile, je caressais le museau de ma dragonne tout en lui disant de partir et faire au plus vite pour que Potter soit conduit au manoir Malfoy.

Quant à moi, je pris mon balai, un dernier regard pour mon parrain et je m'envolais dans le ciel du Londres moldu. Je vis ma dragonne partir au loin, se dépêchant de mettre le brun à l'abri tandis que derrière moi, des voix résonnaient dans le pseudo silence de Londres, « Attrapez le, c'est Malfoy, un traître ! »

Parmi ce chahut je reconnus celle de Weasley Junior, aussi dit Ron. Ils me lançaient tous des sorts, espérant me toucher alors que j'évitais tout cela aisément, tournant la tête j'aperçus justement ce même rouquin, Ron, tout près de moi, trop près. J'accélérais un peu pour le semer et je réussis facilement à atteindre une forêt, un peu éloigné de Londres, étions nous en territoire magique ? Ça je ne le savais pas mais quoi qu'il en soit il fallait que je me dépêche. Je descends mon altitude afin de pouvoir virevolter entre les arbres et ainsi mieux semer mes ennemis malheureusement Weasley Junior me colle de près, voir de très près. Je lui lui lance un regard avant de lui sourire moqueusement et sauter de mon balai, je me roule en boule pour pouvoir amortir ma chute et heureusement pour moi j'atterris dans de l'herbe, après plusieurs roulades je finis par me stopper, je récupère mon balai qui avait atterris non loin de là et je me mis à courir, le plus vite possible.

Le sol sous mes bottes me semblait bien lointain, je courais le plus vite possible, dans une direction aléatoire puisque de toute façon ce qui m'importait pour l'instant était de fuir les hommes de l'ordre du Phœnix. Je souriais, j'avais réussis, certes Potter n'était pas le dragonnier que j'attendais mais l'œuf que j'avais gardé avait enfin trouvé son tiers, une de ses moitiés, devenant insouciant je m'allongeais dans l'herbe, sur le dos, contemplant le ciel douce nuit, je riais aux éclats, une pierre deux coups, j'avais trouvé l'épée et peut-être un nouvel allié. Mon balai posé à côté de moi, je posais un de mes bras sur mes yeux et pris le temps de respirer mais quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis une voix qui m'était insupportable, celle de Ron.

« Rend toi Malfoy, et dis moi où est Harry., _je me levais doucement, le fixant de mes yeux gris métallisés _

-Déjà je ne me rendrais jamais, et encore moins à un abruti roux dans ton genre et puis, je ne sais pas où est Potter.

-Tu te fiche de moi !?, _là il était vraiment énervé_

-Heu … non. Sinon il serait avec moi.

-Ok, alors où tes amis l'ont emmené ?

-Ça. _Je me caressais les cheveux, bien sûr que je le savais mais pourquoi le dire à Weasley ?_ Je ne sais pas non plus.

-Si je te torture tu me le diras bien non ? »

Il jeta son balai plus loin puis il sortit sa baguette, je sortis également la mienne, réflexe oblige, il voulait sans doute un duel.


End file.
